custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Vote for Adminship
This is the page where you can vote for someone who deserves to be a sysop. If selected by popular vote, the user(s) selected will be promoted by one of our bureaucrats. Rules *Be civilized. No rude or impolite comments. *Do not make up new accounts to vote for someone. This will result in disqualification if discovered. *Sign your username with four ~'s like on a talk page. *The person you vote for should be regularly active and have been on the wiki for at least a month. They should also have at least 500 edits. *You are allowed to nominate yourself, but you are not permitted to vote in that occasion. How to Nominate Please post your nominee like this below the "Nominees" section: That person's name *Why you think they deserve it. *Your signature. (~~~~) Voting Rollback 'Shadowmaster' I have been here since ancient times (I can't recall when I joined, because my first edit was deleted), so, here I am, demanding some kind of advanced status. Adminship is not suited for me, because I am partially inactive and I would likely block every single user on this wiki after going insane with power. I am dedicated to getting rid of vandalism, and the status of rollback would help me revert vandalism for those sneaky vandals who always make multiple edits so no ordinary user can undo it with a single click of a button. Don't vote for me if I'm just your friend, though. Think it over, and decide whether I would handle this responsibility well or not. Shadowmaster out. Shadowmaster For #I support this and I think you're ready for this. Toa Fairon AWA) 20:31, December 12, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] # indeed those vandals are ticking me off [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] [[User blog:Biogecko|'Is Epic!!']] # Have Fun if you win! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 02:43, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Against #You joined Feb, 21st. The date goes by account creation on this site, not first edit. There isn't that many vandals now days. But some users do make pointless-spamlike edits. More edits form you would be good before becoming a rollback. --''ThatDevil '' 07:01, December 13, 2010 (UTC) #I most certainly have nothing against you, Shadowmaster, so forgive me when I say I really don't see that much vandalism reversion going on. (Please correct me if I'm wrong.) No offense, but I'm not sure if you're the best person for this job. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] :I'm not trying to be a jerk here or anything, but I don't believe that a status should be determined by a count of how many edits someone has made. Sure, someone should not be rollback if they have 10 edits, or 100 edits. I don't make many edits, but that does not mean I am not roaming and watching the wiki. Shadowmaster ::Sure Maybe that's true, but no one understands that we (Me and You) still roam and help the wiki. But whatever, I didn't expect to get the roll as rollback anyways, I just wanted to feel important. But I guess I don't have to, it's still fun to be here and make mocs to post them :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 02:43, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :::But Shadowmaster, I'm not agianst you becoming a rollback because of your edits. I orginally was voting for you, but I had mistaken you for someone else (I don't know many of the newer users here) and took a bit out of the text (see the history if you don't believe me). Sorry if you took it as not having enough edits. It is good to hear that you are roaming around wacthing the wiki. --''ThatDevil '' 04:14, December 18, 2010 (UTC) SubAqua I've been on this wiki for over a year now, I believe. I kind of have the staus of old dude now, and I thought I could contribute a bit more to this wiki, by becoming a rollback. I am not that good at coding and such, but I have a pretty good grammar, and a sense of justice. I will undo any bad edit I find on my path and I will report every guy that tries to vandalize this site. If asked, I can even proof-read your article to check it on grammar and such. I hope you guys think wisely about this, and ONLY vote for me if you think thatI am up to the task. --SubAqua 11:18, December 13, 2010 (UTC) For #I'm tired of this always being about edits. This guy deserves to be a rollback, 'nuff said. Shadowmaster #'Jareroden97' 02:44, December 17, 2010 (UTC) #Despite rollbacks not having that much position, I think he deserves this. Toa Fairon AWA) 13:34, December 17, 2010 (UTC) #You go for it! :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 02:55, December 18, 2010 (UTC) #--''ThatDevil '' 04:16, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Against Collector1 How about me? I seem to be doing a good job. I've been on here for a year. What do you guys think? Collector1 For Bionicon is Unleashed! 01:29, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Against #Some of your edits are really pointless and spammy. I have undone a few. And I don't think you're very committed. Disagree? Tell me why when I left TDC Voting in your hands nothing happened to it? And I think (Sorry, but it's all about opinions) that you'll be "I'm awesome cause I'm rollback" and undo edits that are fine. Just my opinion. --''ThatDevil '' 08:38, December 16, 2010 (UTC) #No offence, but pointless edits don't count. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 15:36, December 16, 2010 (UTC) User:ThatDevilGuy I am going for rollback now. I accpet that the community doesn't particually want me to be an admin just of now. :) ''ThatDevil '' For Against 1. Bionicon is Unleashed! 01:30, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Comments Administrator Bureaucrat Well, I've been on here for almost a year now, I am pretty active guy, and I think I am up to the responsibilities of being a Bureaucrat. But, only vote for me if you think I could handel the responsibity. Jareroden97 06:17, December 16, 2010 (UTC) For #--''ThatDevil '' 06:23, December 16, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] # ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 15:36, December 16, 2010 (UTC) #Collector1 #Three until Slicer's gone. It makes sense to me. Kayos94 18:30, December 17, 2010 (UTC) #Hey, J97's helped me since I came here, I know a good b'crat when I see one--BK isCuttingTransmission 18:45, December 17, 2010 (UTC) #Changing my vote. I think three bureaucrats is okay, and Slice is leaving in a while anyway. Shadowmaster Against #No offense, but now that the system of there being three leader b'crats has been abandoned, there seems to be little reason to have more than two. Bureaucrat status is not a position of authority, but rather something that says "Oh, look, I get to promote people as the users here demand." It isn't really something that you need or want a lot of people for—I'd say two if a good enough number right now. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] #I have to agree with TheSlicer on this one. Varkanax39 23:39, December 16, 2010 (UTC) #In my opinion there's too much b'crats for now, we don't need anymore of them I think. Toa Fairon AWA) ::But you're leaving aren't you? So.... Three until you go? (Then two obviously 'cause you won't be here) --''ThatDevil '' 08:41, December 16, 2010 (UTC)